First, Last and Always
by Urban Mystic
Summary: Tyler's first and last kisses were with the same person, but that doesn't mean he's going to tell Caleb.Slash ReidTyler Rated T for language and suggestive content.


------------ 2.13 AM -------------

Tyler rolled over in bed. Down on the floor the other three sons were wrapped up in sleeping bags. Tyler had finally turned thirteen earlier that week so that weekend they decided to celebrate with a party-turned sleepover.

Tyler looked down at the body closest to him. "Hey, Reid," He whispered, "You up?"

A blonde head popped from out of the dark green sleeping bag, "Yea, you tired?"

"Nah." Tyler sat up in bed and beckoned Reid to his side.

"Me neither. What did you want?" Reid asked as he sat on the bed next to his friend.

"Just felt like talking."

"Oh, okay." Reid, actually feeling a little tired, leaned back and rested his head on Tyler's shoulder. "Have you used yet?"

"Only a few times," Tyler relaxed himself as well, "just to see what it feels like."

"Hmm."

"So...that math test on Thursday was a bitch, huh?" Tyler changed the subject.

"Mrs. Lawson is a bitch, man. What did you expect?" Reid remarked about their math teacher.

"Heh, yea."

The two continued to talk about random things. They had finished debating whether or not Pogue would make an attractive girl and settled into a comfortable silence.

"Reid you've had a lot of girlfriends right?" Tyler asked after a while.

"Only a few really, why?"

"Well um...have you ever..." Tyler trailed off, "Never mind, of course you've...kissed someone before." Tyler's face flushed in embarrassment.

"Have you?"

"...No"

"Same here." Reid confessed.

"I don't even see what's so special about kissing."

"Yea." Reid agreed, "...You want to try it?" He added after a moment

"What?!" Tyler said shocked.

"Shh! Do you want to wake Caleb and Pogue up?"

"Sorry." Tyler said, his voice returned to a whisper.

"Well?" Reid asked after a moment.

"What?"

"Do you want to kiss or not?"

"...Okay."

They turned to face each other. Reid cautiously placed a hand on Tyler's shoulder. He leaned in and kissed Tyler softly, they stayed like that for a moment before parting.

Tyler avoided Reid's eyes. He was glad it was fairly dark because he new he was blushing. "Uh...do you want to..." Tyler bit his lip.

"...Yea." Reid said shakily, but with a vigorous nod before their lips connected again.

This time was more intense, Reid wrapped an arm around Tyler's neck. Tyler responded by gripping the front of Reid's T-shirt. Reid, deciding to be bold, let his tongue chance a swipe across Tyler's bottom lip. Tyler gasped, allowing Reid to slide his tongue into Tyler's mouth. Tyler jumped back, his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry...I didn't-"

"Your tongue was in my mouth..." Tyler cut him off.

"Tyler-"

"Do...do it again." was all Tyler said before kissing Reid hard. He pulled Reid's tongue into his mouth and traced patterns along Reid's tongue with his own. Tyler slid his hands up the back of Reid's shirt. The contact of Tyler's cold hands against his warm skin woke Reid out of his daze. He pulled away from Tyler.

"T-tyler," Reid said panting, "We should...we should stop."

"Yea." Tyler moved from underneath Reid not knowing when they had laid down, "Caleb and Pogue would freak if they knew what we just did."

"Okay, this can be our little secret." Reid kissed Tyler one last time before he climbed off the bed and into his sleeping bag.

"Cool." Tyler laid down on his bed.

"And I wouldn't want everyone to know what a great kisser you are." Tyler could hear the smirk in Reid's voice, "Night baby boy...Oh and by the way,"

"Yea?"

"Hope you enjoy those wet dreams your that you're totally going to have about me."

"Night Reid." Tyler rolled over hoping Reid didn't see him blush for the millionth time that night. He placed his fingertips softly against his lips. He sighed deeply and fell asleep.

------------- 3 years later -------------

"Alright baby boy, truth or dare?" Caleb asked. The sons had gathered at Caleb's house one weekend. After a while they had gotten bored and decided to play a game of truth or dare.

"Truth." Tyler said easily, he never did like dares too much, unless they were from Reid. He always gave the best ones.

"Hmm..." Caleb looked thoughtful, "Who was your first...and last kiss?"

"And not you mom either." Pogue said with a laugh.

Tyler swallowed hard after hearing the question. He didn't know what to do. He could remember both kisses perfectly. They were both with Reid. He knew that but...

"C'mon Tyler, fess up." Pogue insisted.

Tyler was in trouble. He was never able to lie well. Especially not to Caleb. But he couldn't tell them the truth either. He could only think of one way out and he didn't know if it would even work.

"I change my mind...I pick dare!" Tyler stammered out quickly.

"No way. It must be good if you're this freaked." Caleb said.

Tyler looked to Reid, who had been sitting quietly this whole time. He shot him a look that clearly read 'help me'. Tyler felt better when Reid winked at him and gave him a reassuring smile. Reid leaned back in his seat, "Me." Reid said in full confidence.

Tyler's jaw dropped.

"What?" Caleb asked confused.

"His first and last kisses," Reid clarified, "Were both with me." He gave a nonchalant shrug.

"No way..." Pogue said with a mixture of shock and amusement.

"Yea, do you remember when Ty turned 13 and we all stayed the night at his house?" Reid paused for a response. When both Caleb and Pogue nodded he continued. "Well after you guys fell asleep me and Ty started talking and one thing led to another and we ended up making out for a little bit. That was our first kiss." Reid held up his index finger. Tyler just hid his head in his hands. "We weren't dating, but after that we made out a lot and even slept together a few times. Side note--we lost our virginity together, I was on top...the first three times"

"Dammit Reid, shut the fuck up already!" Tyler's face was incredibly red.

"Hold on Ty," Reid held up his hand, "Our last kiss was in the car before we got here...I finally asked Tyler to be my boyfriend...and he said yes." Reid grinned, looking genuinely happy.

"That's great, I'm really happy for you guys." Pogue said with a smile, "I'm also happy for myself, because I just won 40 bucks."

"What?" Tyler asked, his blush beginning to lessen.

"I bet Caleb 40 you guys were together."

"Congratulations." Caleb said before going to get his wallet.

Reid got up from his seat and walked over to Tyler's chair. He sat on Tyler's lap, facing him. "You look so damn sexy when you blush, did I ever tell you that?" He said only half joking. Tyler rolled his eyes before Reid kissed him.

"Get a room." Pogue joked.

"Gladly." Reid said as he pulled away from Tyler, "Where's Caleb's room?"

"Upstairs, second door on the left. Careful though, if his bed rocks too much the box spring will fall out. Also for future reference, if his mom's home while you're up there, be very quiet. The walls are really thin."

"Pogue...how do you know that?" Tyler asked cautiously.

"How do you think?" Pogue said cockily.

"Yea, don't care." Reid dragged Tyler out of the room.

Caleb came back into the room a few minutes later, money in hand. "where are Reid and Tyler?"

Pogue didn't look up from the magazine he was reading, "Upstairs in your room."

"Why?"

"They're having sex on your bed." Pogue turned the page.

"Ew." Caleb remarked, "So what do you want do now?"

Pogue tossed his magazine over his shoulder, "What do you think?"

-------------M-------------

For my first covenant fic I don't think I did too bad. This is also my first step out of the dark corners of romance and poetry into humor. Dunno, I like it...

I had to write this because I finally found my covenant DVD that I lost a few months back and got obsessed.

Also I may start a series of First and Last kiss themed stories with other pairing and other fandoms maybe.

-Mystic


End file.
